Forevermore
by Sakurras
Summary: Hermione finds comfort in the arms of the two most unlikely people after she finds Ron cheating on her.


**This story is based off the song "Forevermore" by Aroth ft. Broken Iris.**

**I don't own anything!**

Forevermore

Hermione's P.O.V.

She stood there horrified as she watched the scenen before her. Skin was on skin and moans resonated throughout the room. One body belonged her lover, Ron Weasley, and the other body belonged to Lavender Brown.

"Ron! What are you doing with her?!" she yelled.

Both bodies quickly broke apart at the sound of her voice. Lavender quickly covered herself but held a smirk on her face while Ron just sat there, unashamed of his nudity. He had a smug grin on his face.

"What does it look like I'm doing Hermione? I'm fucking her. Damn and people call me stupid."

"But why?! I'm your girlfriend! She's just a fucking slut!"

"Actually Hermione, I was going to tell you that we are through. I've fallen in love with Lavender."

"B-but Ron I thought you loved me!"

"I did but you wouldn't put out so I had to find another source to satisfy my needs. Lavender just happened to be willing to. We started shagging and eventually my feelings for you left and I developed feelings for her."

"How long have you been doing this Ron?"

"About 3 months now."

"You know Hermione, if you weren't such a Plain-Jane and put out we probably would've been able to stay together. I mean look at you. You don't dress like most of the other girls. You always have your head in a book and you always follow the rules. I want someone who knows how to dress like a girl and is willing to break a few rules."

Hermione's eyes watered up and she fought back tears. She wouldn't give Ron the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Her hands clenched into fists and she glared at him.

"I'm glad we're through Ron! You're just a heartless bastard!"

With that she ran out of the Gryffindor dorm and to the Head's dorm. She spoke the password and the door to the Head's dorm swung open. Once she was inside her tears started to fall and she ran up the stairs and to her room. SHe didn't even notice Blaise or Draco sitting on the couch.

Draco's P.O.V.

I watched as Granger ran up the stairs. I could see the tears running down her face. I heard her bedroom door close and I looked at Blaise.

"I wonder what happened to her."

"I don't know, Drake, but I'm worried."

Blaise had become good friends with Granger since they had become Head Boy and Head Girl. They were forced to share a dorm so they had decided to put their differences aside. Since then they had become pretty close. He had learned more about her like the fact that she loved coffee and hated the smell of fish. He often told me what he had found out and one day he told me that she had come in crying. After comforting her he found out that she had really bad self-esteem issues. He said it had taken at least an hour to convince her she wasn't ugly.

"Do you think we should go check on her?" I asked, looking back at her door.

"Yeah." he stood up and walked to her room.

As we reached her room, we heard her sobs. For some reason they made my heart hurt, which rarely happens. I looked at Blaise.

"Damn she's upset."

"I have a feeling why, but I hope I'm wrong", he knocked on the door, "_Cara_, can we come in?"

She gave a small nod and he pushed the door open and we walked in. We walked over to her bed and he sat down on the edge of it. I stood by her bed and watched. She was laying on her side and her back was to us. Blaise gently stroked her back.

"What did he do this time?"

The next thing I know she had flung herself at Blaise. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried. He gently pulled her into his lap and rubbed her back.

"H-he cheated on me!"

I saw Blaise's face take on a dark expression. I even scowled as feelings of anger and protectiveness washed over me. I sat on the edge of the bed and gently stroked her back.

"Who was he with?" I asked softly. She jumped at my voice and looked at me.

"M-Malfoy? Why are you here?"

"I was in the Common Room when you came in with tears running down your face. Now then, who did he cheat on you with?"

"L-Lavender Brown."

Blaise's face turned murderous and my hands clenched into fists. She sobbed into Blaise's shoulder, her hands gripping his shirt. I continued to gently stroke her back. Her body was shaking as sobs wracked it.

"_Cara_, you shouldn't cry over him. He's not worth your tears."

"Blaise, I wasn't enough for him. I wasn't pretty enough and I wouldn't put out. Is it so wrong to want to wait until I'm married?"

I growled slightly. It wasn't wrong for a person to wait until they were married to have sex. In fact, I found it quite honorable. She was beautiful, as well. Weaslebee just couldn't see it. I finally spoke up.

"Did he say how long he's been doing it?"

"3 months. Blaise we've only been together for 4 months! He said if I wasn't such a Plain-Jane and followed the rules so much we could've stayed together! I-I guess he was right. No guy wants someone like me. I'm not beautiful or even pretty. I'm just a bookworm and a know-it-all."

"_Bella_, don't say that about yourself. It's not true."

"Don't call me _Bella_. I'm not worthy of that nickname. Astoria Greengrass is worthy of that name. Ginny is worthy of that name. I, however, am not."

I stood up at that point. My thread of patience had finally snapped. I was ready to murder the Jackass. He never deserved her and this incident just fueled her self-esteem issues. Blaise looked at me.

"I'll be back."

Blaise nodded and I left. I was out for blood; more importantly Weasley's blood. I stormed over to Gryffindor portrait just as Potter and his girlfriend, Ginny, were approaching it.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"Ask your damn friend, Weasley. He seems to think that cheating on Granger is acceptable."

"Ron would never do that!" the She-Weasel spoke up.

"If you want proof go the Head's dorm. The password is Unity. Go up to Granger's room and you'll find her sobbing in Blaise's arms. He cheated on her with Lavender Brown. You may not have noticed it, but Granger has really bad self-esteem issues. She talked about how she wasn't beautiful or pretty and no guy would ever want her. Weaselbee was the one who caused her self-esteem issues to come out again and he's only made them worse. Now then, if you don't mind letting me in so I can deal with the Bastard."

"Why do you care, Malfoy? You've always hated Hermione." Potter said.

"I've been trying to make friends with her and we've been getting along better. Besides, she's friends with Blaise and I'll see more of her because her and Blaise are Head Girl and Head Boy. No girl deserves what he did to her."

Potter looked at me suspiciously then nodded. He spoke the password and the portrait swung open. I walked in and saw the Asshole sitting on the couch. The slut was curled up against him.

"You Son-of-a-Bitch!" I yelled as I stormed over to him.

I quickly grabbed the girl by her hair and wrenched her away from him. She cried out in pain but I ignored it and swiftly puched him in the face. I smirked inwardly at the crunch of his nose. He quickly stood up.

"What the hell, Malfoy?!"

He sent a punch at me but i dodged it and sent one into his stomach. He doubled over in pain and I swiftly sent my knee into his stomach, as well. He fell back onto the couch.

"Do you think it's acceptable to hurt a girl like you did?! Do you think it's acceptable to cheat on a girl just because she wants to stay a virgin until she's married?!"

"You're actually defending the Mudblood?!"

I glared at him in anger and was about to punch him but someone beat me to it. I looked beside me and saw Potter standing there. His face was red with anger.

"How could you say that about her, Ron?! You protected her when Malfoy said it but now you're saying it!"

"You know what the worst part about this is?! You have taken a girl who already had horrible self-esteem issues and crushed her into the ground. She loved you with all she had and you took that love for granted! You shattered her heart into a million tiny pieces and I don't know if the damage can be repaired! If I ever see you near her again I won't hesitate to hex you into oblivion and I don't think Potter will stop me."

"I'd probably be there with you, Malfoy." Potter said.

"Ron, just wait until I tell Mom." the She-Weasel said.

I saw the Asshole's face pale and he shook slightly. My gaze turned to the Slut and she glared at me. I sent a murderous glare back at her and she cowered.

"If I ever catch you near her, Brown, I will hex you as well! Potter, She-Weasel, I leave the rest to you two." I said and with that I left the Gryffindor Common Room.

When I got back to the Slytherin dorm I walked in and headed straight for Hermione's room. I slowly opened the door and saw Blaise laying on her bed. She was wrapped up in his arms and he looked back at me. I could tell that she had stopped crying and I let out a soft sigh of relief.

"Is she alright?"

Blaise nodded and gently stroked her back. I walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. She looked at me, her brown eyes filled with pain and hurt. My heart clenched again and it was at that point that I realized I was falling in love with her. I gently stroked her cheek. She smiled softly and I smiled back. She let out a soft yawn.

"Hermione, _Cara_, you should go to bed." Blaise said softly.

I watched her nod and make a soft noise in agreement. I looked at Blaise and saw the same emotion in his eyes that were filling mine as well: love. We had both fallen in love with her. I stood up and pulled her covers back. Blaise stood up with her in his arms and laid her down. I covered her up and sighed softly.

"Come on, Blaise. We had better leave so she can sleep."

"D-don't go." she mumbled softly.

I sighed softly and looked at Blaise. I wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not. He looked at me and his face held the same question. I looked back down at her. She was curled up and she looked so vulnerable. I looked at Blaise and nodded.

"Alright, _Bella_." Blaise said.

He laid down on her left side and wrapped an arm around her waist. I laid down on her right side and wrapped an arm around her waist as well. I looked at her and noticed a smile on her face.

"I love you both." she spoke softly.

My eyes widened and I looked at Blaise. He had a shocked look on his face but his eyes had lit up in happiness. I smiled softly and leaned down and kissed her forehead. He kissed her cheek gently.

"I love you too." we both said at the same time.

She smiled and soon her breathing evened out, signaling she was asleep. Blaise and I watched her sleep befoe eventually falling asleep, as well. That night I had one of the best sleeps I have ever had in my life.

* * *

_Cara-_beloved or dear

_Bella_-beautiful


End file.
